Hairy Secrets
by Ishasuki Mitochi
Summary: The two sanest members of Team Gai may not be that sane after all.... and they both have hairy secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, reader-people! I've returned once again! This time, things may get hairy. I mean, scary. CoughHairyCough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Gai was a very odd team. Everybody knew that. When people pictured team Gai, they usually saw Lee and Gai running around like maniacs, screaming their heads off, and Neji and Tenten, the sane team members, somewhere in the backround.

If someone were to say that Team Gai was insane, someone else would correct them, saying that two members were sane.

This is not entirely true.

The so-called, "sane members" both have hairy, I mean scary, secrets. Well, actually, they are pretty hairy.

When Tenten was young, many people teased her about being a "bun-head". This was likely because she ALWAYS wore her hair in two buns, panda-style. When questioned, she always said she did it because it kept her hair "out of the way". Most people, knowing how tomboy-ish she was, simply left it at that. But when Lee asked why she didn't cut her hair short instead, since that would REALLY keep it out of the way, she seemed flustered, and stammered a bit. Then she froze for a moment and her eyes glazed over. Lee was pretty sure she was having a flashback. He was right.

-flashback-

A small Tenten ran in the grassy field, laughing. A young woman with brown hair in a tight bun sat on a stone bench under a large tree, smiling. There was a basket of flowers beside her, and a picnic basket at her feet. She called the little girl over. "Coming Mama!" the girl said, as she bent to pick something up. She ran to the woman who must have been her mother, her brown hair flowing behind her.

"Look Mama! I found a daisy!" The child announced, holding up her prize. The woman laughed.

"You certainly did. Why don't you put it in the basket?"

"Okay!" The girl fell gracefully to her knees and placed the tiny flower in with the other wildflowers.

"Tenten?" The woman seemed deep in thought.

"Yes Mama?" The girl looked up inquiringly.

"Do you know why I always wear my hair up? Why all the women in our clan do?"

"No, Mama. I thought you just liked it that way. Is it one of our Traditions?" She said 'traditions' like it was capitalized.

"Yes. But not exactly. You see, in our family, when a girl starts going to the academy- or when she turn 6, if she doesn't want to be a ninja- she starts to wear her hair up always."

"Why, Mama?"

"So we don't give all the men nosebleeds." The womans mouth twitched.

"Huh?"

"You'll understand when you're older. For the kunoichi in our clan, it's a secret weapon. If they're losing a fight, they let their hair down. The opponent is momentarily stunned, and it gives us clear shots."

"I'm still not sure I understand."

"You will."

"Mama, can I start practicing wearing my hair up now?"

"Yes. Come closer." The child scooted closer. The woman reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a bag. Out of the bag she took a hairbrush.

"I'll show you how to put up your hair."

-end flashback-

"Well, um, I that is- I forgot I have to do something right now-BYE!"

Lee stared after her. "And people say I'M crazy..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

Now, what about Neji? What's his hairy secret? I'm going to make this a two-part thing. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done with it, I promise.

You

Must

Press

The

Button

Or

It

Will

Devour

Your

Soul

v


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up, really. My computer wouldn't let me post anything! Every time I tried to post a new chapter, my computer restarted. It TOTALLY stunk. Sorry, I'll stop rambling now and let you read it...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga Neji had never liked having long hair. When he was young, he was often teased about it. So why keep it long? The answer, when he was little, was that his mother had wanted a daughter, and when she got a son instead, she insisted he have long hair so that she could brush it and play with it. Weird, huh?

But when his mother died, he still kept it long. He told his father he did it to honor her, and that, in a few years, when he stopped grieving- though he would remember her always- he would cut it. Not long after that, his father died. He honestly stopped thinking about his hair around that day. A few years later, he sat in his room, thinking. He would be a genin tomorrow. He'd passed the exam with flying colors, and he would be a real ninja tomorrow. He fingered his hair as he thought. It was habit of his, but he'd never do it in front of anyone. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

**Hello.**

Oh no! Not YOU again.

**Me again!**_ It said, sounding ecstatic._

What am I going to do? You always come back, just when I begin to believe that you're gone for good.

**That's true. It's more fun that way. **_He could almost hear it's smirk._

So Voice, what are we going to talk about today?

**It depends. What have you been thinking about while I was gone?**

Cutting my hair. I've stopped grieving for my mother, and I'd rather have it short. I don't want to look anymore like Hiashi-sama than I have to.

**But Hiashi is your father's twin.**

I know. What about it?

**Hiashi looks just like your father, so if you look like Hiashi, you ****look like your father.**

I guess. But I still would rather have it short.

**But kid, chicks dig long hair.**

I don't care what "chicks dig"!

**You will in a few years. I would know.**

Who are you anyway, Voice?

**I am your guardian angel.**

Sure you are. And Hinata is really in love with a Juunchuuriki. (a/n: That mean demon container. I don't think I spelled it right...)

**You'd be surprised.**

Sure. But no matter what Hinata's boy preferences are, I'm positive you're no angel. Besides that, didn't you say once that you were a duck?

**I did, but I was drunk at the time.**

How can you get drunk? You live inside my head.

**Well, I'm not really sure. But I WAS drunk.**

_A soft, female voice joined the conversation. _You shouldn't drink so much. It will hurt your liver.

** I don't have a liver. I'm just a voice. So are you.**

At least I'm a nice voice. _ She sounded upset, like she was crying._

**Hey, I'm sorry. That was a low blow. I know you're sensitive about that.**

Thank you, Voice-san. sniff

This is SO weird. Why do I have voices in my head anyway?

_The soft, melodic voice answered._ Because you're very special, Neji-kun.

**No, it's 'cause you need help. Serious help.**

Where were we? Oh yeah, my hair. I still want to cut it.

Oh, but Neji-kun, it's so soft, and pretty. And won't you miss it when you're thinking, or talking to us? You won't be able to play with it.  


_Neji rolled his eyes. _ I don't particularly care about how pretty it is Voice-chan.

I understand that, but I think you should keep it long, for two reasons. A) Your mother liked it that way, and B) Your father had long hair, and you want to be like him, right?

I guess... I do get made fun of a lot, though. By the other boys. The girls are annoyingly nice to me.

**Since when do you care what other people think of you?**

Well, I don't care THAT much. It just bothers me a little. I... I would like to have a friend...

Sniff. Aren't WE your friends, Neji-kun?

Um... Sure.

Okay._ He was sure that she was smiling now._

**Stop upsetting Voice-chan. You have no tact, kid. But you're right about one thing. You need a friend. How 'bout yer teammates? You know who they are yet?**

I do. One is insane, wears spandex, and looks like a mini-me of our sensei. The other is a girl.

What's wrong with being a girl?

Girls are so... so... girly. They're weak as ninja, and too... too... Perky as people.

**Kid, if I know anything about anything,-**

Not likely._ Neji said darkly._

**Ahem, I SAID, if I know anything about anything, I know that girls are the best thing that ever happened to men. And someday kid, you'll agree.**

Doubtful.

I'm a girl, Neji-kun. Girls aren't bad. Although I'm sure I'd make a terrible ninja...

**Girls don't have to be ninja, Voice-chan. Even in the Hyuuga clan, where ninja are prized, it is acceptable for girls to pursue other career options. The boys have a duty to be ninja. (Well, this is true for branch girls. Main House girls have to be ninja, which isn't a good thing for your cousin, kid.)**

Do you think I care?

**No, but you probably will eventually. Personally, I'm amazed anyone can dislike your cousin. She's so- so- CUTE. And she really does try. She just doesn't have natural talent as a ninja...**

How did we get on this subject, anyway?

**I don't remember.**

Me neither.

Oh, well. I'd better get some rest. I start training tomorrow.

**Not to mention, you need your beauty sleep, right?**

Shut up, you drunk duck. Go impersonate angels somewhere else.

Sleep well, Neji-kun.

* * *

The next day, Neji met Tenten. She was strange. While she was not as strong as him, (in his mind[at the time no one was), she was certainly not weak. She wasn't perky or bubbly at all. She didn't try to flirt with him, and she didn't talk too much. She was tough, talented, and even...pretty. Two weeks after his conversation with the Voices, he decided that some girls were okay. 

As for his hair, he never did cut it short. Every time he thought about it, the Voices distracted him. Besides, he thought one day after practice, chicks dig long hair. As he watched his female teammate walk away, he couldn't help but smirk. She was talking to Lee about something. Listening closely he thought he heard Lee ask about her hair. A moment later, she dashed away. Weird, he thought, as he walked after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whew. That was long. So, just to clear this up, Voice-chan and Voice-san are NOT part of Neji. They are separate people. (Who knows how they ended up in Neji's head.)**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ IT: I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this. In it, Neji would have Voices in his head, and Tenten's secret would be the same, too. It would be called Sanity is Over-rated. Basically, it would tell Neji and Tenten's story, while defining their relationship. it would be set when they're older though, and it would be a little more serious than this story... If you're interested in reading a story like that, please say so in your review. I'll let you know when I get it up. Well, _if_ I get it up. If not many peeps are interested, I won't write it.**

**If **

**you **

**do **

**not **

** press **

**the **

**button **

**lamas **

**will **

**curse **

**your **

**life **

**forever **


End file.
